Naruto Fan Fiction Volume 1
by Xaricks Uchiha
Summary: The son of Sasuke, Xaricks Uchiha fights to become a ninja with Taku Hyuuga and Tongira Hikui as his squad members Rock Lee is his sensei and Gaara is an assistant sensei who helps the team when Rock Lee is out on a mission which he has all of the time.


Chapter One: A New Beginning

"The beginning of the graduation exam is starting with Mozuma Inzuaka this portion is the cloning jutsu," Shikamaru Nara said. Mozuma made 6 successful clones with no problem. "Next up is Tenori Uchiha." said Shikamaru. Tenori did 3 clones and 4 shadow clones to impress Shikamaru, "Well Done Tenori it was pretty impressive."

As Tenori walks to his seat Xaricks whispers, "Show off you copied that from Hizashi before the exam."

"What's your point bro you'd do it to," Tenori answered back. "You're such wuss I can't believe I'm related to you."

Shikamaru says, "If you two are finish with your conversation can we move on, alright next up is Xaricks Uchiha." Shikamaru says to himself I'm failing him if he copies his brothers shadow clones.

Xaricks yells, "Katon Bushin No Jutsu (Fire clone technique)" Xaricks made 10 katon clones successfully I'd like to see Tenori do better then that Xaricks says to himself.

Shikamaru says, "You get a C for not doing a single normal clone, Next up Hizashi Uzumaki but I'll skip you because I know you can do it I've seen it a billion times, so next is Fungus Terd who wrote this?"

The Akimichi twins whisper upon them selves about the prank and Shikamaru notices and suspects they were the ones to do it and fails them without ever telling them. He goes through the whole list for the cloning, substitution, and teleportation and now it was time for the written assignment.

Most of the students were copying the others and since Shikamaru doesn't want the other villages to know were low on ninja that can be on mission or they would ambush us. So Shikamaru decides to pass everyone except the Akimichi twins. He collects all of the sheets after an hour so he can it least check to make sure they didn't doodle or write nothing at all and everyone ends up passing except four students meaning they won't become genin until next year. Shikamaru starts to think up who's gonna be with who for their new squads of three.

Shikamaru finally finds out who will be with whom on their teams with the help of Neji. Shikamaru gets back to the tower where the hokage's were (Sasuke and Naruto) and tells them to make an announcement to bring all of the academy students to the academy except the four that did not pass.

Once everyone was there Rock Lee started telling everyone their teams he said, "Squad 1 will be Hikaru Lee, Mozuma Inzuaka, and Terrui Inzuaka, squad 2 is Tenori Uchiha, Hizashi Uzumaki, and Gomue Yamanaka, squad 3 is Xaricks Uchiha, Tongira Hikui, and Taku Hyuuga, squad 4 is Kawauso Tora, Furesshu Seru, and Kanbou Akimichi Rock Lee went on about the teams all the way to thirteen.

The Main Squad in this fan fiction is squad 3 and the main character Xaricks

Squad 3 is to meet at the tree near the training hall, when they got there they met their sensei and their assistant sensei because their original sensei goes on a lot of missions. Their sensei is Rock Lee and the assistant sensei is Gaara.

As Lee went around asking them about their personalities and likes when he got to Xaricks he said his personality was kind of bad tempered, impatient, and always focused. He said he liked to eat sushi and shrimp fried rice, he likes to practice, and he also likes to practice fire techniques and taijutsu in specific. He dislikes when he has nothing at all to do, he dislikes written work, and certain types of ramen noodles.

"Now for your first training exercise you will fight me or Rock Lee you're also aloud to pick both of us separate or together."Gaara says to the squad.

"Alright let's start with you Tongira what's your pick." Said Lee smiling at her. "Who would you like to fight?"

"I want to fight Gaara please," Tongira blurted loudly. "I've heard many rumors about him from all of the jounin, sanin, and hokage's. Some of the rumors say your one of the kazekage and you have special sand that protects you in battle, is it actually true."

Gaara replies "Yes all of it and since I will be taking Lee's place for some missions and practices I have my brother and sister who are also kazekage take my place back in the sand village."

"I guess I'll give you a couple minutes to get set up for the battle while we're waiting Taku you're up next who will you battle." Rock Lee said calmly.

"I'll fight you Lee Sensei, because I think I should fight my true sensei to start off and as I progress and become stronger I will fight Gaara Sensei and you." Taku replied excitedly.

"Hey Lee," Gaara shouted, "We're ready."

"OK the battle begins," Rock Lee says back.

Tongira starts the battle with simply throwing a couple shuriken. She notices how Gaara just stands there calmly, when all the sudden sand rushes in to block it from hitting him. Tongira starts to run around throwing her kunai and shuriken at different angles and notices that the sand moves quickly all around Gaara's body but notices that in particular area the sand moves slower but as she finish offs her experiment when she was trying higher angles sand shot out from under her and pulled her back down Gaara says in a natural voice, "You're a pretty smart ninja Tongira, but I'm sure your jutsu aren't that strong yet."

Tongira shouted, "Visible Leaf." A taijutsu move used to make an earlier jutsu visible that couldn't be seen called leaf whisper which is a move that creates very sharp leaves around the opponent but it's invisible and if someone uses visible leaf they become visible and dart head on at the opponent. Once the move was seeable Gaara knew something was about to attack him at very powerful strength, so he braced himself for impact.

Leaves had started darting at Gaara and his sand rushed over to protect him but six got by because they were fired in a slower area and the sand had to rush in all directions to block the leaves making that area even slower then before. "Tongira that's enough this is just a short practice to know more about you and your weaknesses so that. We can help you improve."Rock Lee shouted from on the roof of the training hall.

"Well I guess it's my turn right Lee Sensei," Taku said gently. And walked up to check if Lee would nod back to him or say yes.

Lee shouted back and said," I'll be ready in a sec just let me jump down." And to show off when he came down he did 3 flips in mid-air. "I have experience with fighting your dad Neji he never thought that I'd be a successful ninja because I did not know any ninjutsu or genjutsu but only knew taijutsu.

"The battle between Taku and Lee begins," Gaara said.

"Byakugan," Taku said in a low toned voice. Then Taku ran up to Lee with amazing speed about to hit in one of his chakara points when Rock Lee was right behind him in less then a second. What tremendous speed Taku says in his head.

"Front Lotus," Rock Lee Shouted. He hit Taku with a dead on strike and Taku went flying into a tree. "Pretty strong move isn't it?" Lee said shocked about hitting him so hard.

"Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms," yelled Taku loudly. And the area turned black with a funky yin-yang and Taku was in the middle and Lee right in front of him. Rock Lee disappeared when Taku started the jutsu all the way back on top of the roof, then from there into a tree. "Where did he go," Taku said softly.

Don't you think that's good enough for now Lee," Gaara said in a very calm voice.

"Well I guess Gaara but I do know more about his personality" Rock Lee complained, "Oh look at the time we've got to go now we'll continue with you Xaricks tomorrow." Lee yelled running with Gaara behind him.


End file.
